


Closer Than They Appear

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them are good at letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than They Appear

There is not enough room in Hakuryuu for all of the Sanzo-ikkou. Hakkai feels the way they crowd the jeep. Sanzo rides shotgun with Kouryuu in his lap, with Koumyou Sanzo gazing over his shoulder and Shuei breathing down his neck. Gojyo carries both mothers in eyes and hair and scarred face, and slouches under the weight of Jien.

Goku carries no weight but that of five hundred years of forgetting. Hakkai suspects that it is enough to populate the road to Tenjiku.

Hakkai reaches out to shift gears, careful not to touch Kanan's braid, not to meet Gonou's eyes.


End file.
